From One Life, To Another
by JayDays10
Summary: Jason Chase, another stubborn teen, is forced by his best friend, Christina Moon , to go to a school known as Soul Academy . But Soul Academy may have something to do with a life that he didn't even know he lived. Rated T for language and other stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First story… so be gentle and don't hate on me that much. All characters and settings were made by me. So… stop reading this and start reading the story! :)**

"**From One Life, To Another"**

**Chapter 1**

Hey. My name is Jason Chase. I'm just- "Jason! Get up already! You have to go to a new school. So hurry up or else you'll be late!" my Mom yells. Well crap. I guess I'll have to skip the intro, but you'll find more about me later on. "Sorry Mom, but I'm not interested." My mom gives me a look that shows that she's irritated. "Fine." She walks out of my room. Wait. What? She didn't try to make me get up or yell at me again? I have a confused look on my face. Well, I guess I don't have to go to school.

I guess life is giving me a break today. I lie back down and close my eyes. I'm starting to drift back to sleep when suddenly, someone yells in my ear. "Jacey! Get your ass up!" I look up to see my best friend Christina. Christina is really something. People who don't know her may think of her as some weak and stupid Brunette. But people who really do know Christina, like me, knows that she is smart and can kick ass. "Dammit Jacey, just get up already. We're gonna be late." Christina yells. "Come on Chrissy. You know I'm not a morning person. Especially on a day like this," I groan. She punches me on the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" "For being you. Just get up already." "No thanks," I say as I start to lie back down. Christina punches me again. "Get up." "No". And _smack_. "That hurt but I'm still not getting up." Christina sighs. "I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to." I get curious. "Do what?" Christina looks me straight in the eye, puts on a cute, innocent smile, and says, "Please Jacey. Can you get ready?" Damn. I love _and _hate that face. "Fine," I say. She smiles and starts to walk out of my room. "Oh, and Jason?" "Yeah?" "Cute blush." Christina winks at me then walks out. I stand there, wide eyed. I was _blushing?_ I don't know what to think of this.

I shake it out of my head and start to get ready. I put on a white V-neck, some black jeans, and some Vans. I look to see what the time is and I realize that I have 20 minutes to get to school. I grab my backpack walk down stairs. Christina walks up to me, grabs my hand, and pulls me out the door. "Hey! I didn't get to eat breakfast." I complain. "We have to go. Bye Mrs. Chase." Christina says as she's dragging me. "Good luck at school!" My mom says.

"And I actually thought I could get a break today." I say. Christina smiles at me. "You'll never get a break with me around." Then, I noticed that Christina was still holding my hand. "Uh, Chrissy?" I say uneasily. "Yeah?" Then Christina seemed to notice what she was still doing. She started to blush and quickly let go of my hand "Oh! Um... sorry." "It's fine."

There was an awkward silence between us, so I tried to start a conversation. "So, what school are we going to?" Christina took a piece of paper out from her backpack. "It says we're going to _Soul Academy."_ Soul Academy? I feel like I've heard of it before. Its sounds so familiar for some odd reason. I go into deep thinking to figure out why Soul Academy sounds so familiar. "We're here." Christina says. I look up to see a huge building. There's a sign that says, "_Soul Academy. Home of the Nightwings." _Suddenly, I get a huge headache. "Shit." Then, I hear voice in my head.

"_Jason! We have to get out of here." Someone says._ "_No! I have to finish this!" I yell back. There's an explosion. "NO! Jason!" _I snap right back to reality.

"Jacey? Are you alright?" Christina asks. She has a worried look on her face. I put on a small smile and say, "Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry Chrissy." She calms down a bit and we start walking in the school. What the hell just happened? Who was I yelling at and what did I have to finish? Something feels wrong, and I think Soul Academy is connected to it. Ah shit. I already have enough problems. Now I have to deal with another one. But this problem seems… different.

**Well that's the first Chapter. I know it may seem confusing but I'll try to make it easier to understand. So tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"From One Life, To Another"**

**Chapter 2**

****Soul Academy looked big from the outside, but it looks even bigger in the inside. The hallways looked like they went on and on. The lockers were blue and black; I'm guessing those are the school's main colors. "Whoa," said Christina amazed, "this place is just amazing." I'll admit Soul Academy did look amazing, but I still feel uneasy about the place. Something about it seems... unusual, yet at the same time, familiar.

Christina looks at me with a worried look again. "Jacey, are you sure you're alright? Because you look like something is really bothering you." It's nice to know that Christina cares about what's going on with me. I put on a smile and say, "I'm grateful for your concern, but seriously, I'm fine. I'm just not used to the place yet." Christina calms down, but she still looks worried. I put my arm around her and say, "I'm fine, Chrissy." She smiles a bit. "Okay. If you say so."

Suddenly, a man with dark grey hair wearing a dark suit comes up to us and says, "Christina Moon?" Christina looks up at the man and says, "Yes, that's me." The man writes something in his clipboard and then looks at me. "And your..." His eyes grow wide for a second, then he seemed to calm down a bit. "Jason Chase." I give him a suspicious look. "Yeah..." He continued to write on his clipboard. When he was done writing, he gave us a smile and said, "Well, welcome to Soul Academy. I am the vice principle, Mr. Grayson. Here are your schedules. Now, get on to class. I'll see you around Ms. Moon and you too Mr. Chase."

As we start to walk away, Mr. Grayson pulls out a phone. He talks into it and he says,"Bruce, I can't believe it, but he is actually here." He walks away before I can hear any more of what he's saying. "Mr. Grayson seems cool in some kind of way." Christina said. "Yeah.." I say. Suddenly, I get another headache. "Dammit. Not again." I mutter.

_"Come on let's do this." Someone says. "This will be fun. I can't wait to eat another soul." I say smirking. "On your go Jason." Another person says. "Ready. Set. Go." I feel a change in my body._

What the hell? Did I just hear myself say that I couldn't wait to eat another… _soul?_ That sends chills all over my spine. I don't eat souls! What creepy bastard would do that? Why the hell am I experiencing stuff like this? It's giving me hell.

"Anyways, what are your classes?" She didn't seem to notice that I was out of it again. I hand her my schedule. She examines it and then smiles. "We have the same classes." I smile back and say, "Great. So, where is our first class?" Christina's smile fades slowly. "Aw shit." She starts to walk around and I follow her. "So I'm guessing you don't know where to go Chrissy." I smirk at her. Christina smacks my arm. "Oh shut up."

"Hey!" a voice calls from behind us, "You two are new here aren't you?" We turn around to find a two people walking towards us, a guy and a girl. "Don't worry. We've been there. I'm Adrian Henderson. But I go by Aj." The guy says. Then the girl steps up, "And I'm Thalia Nicole." Well they seem friendly.

Christina steps forward and says, "Hey, I'm Christina Moon." I guess it's my turn to introduce myself. "And I'm Jason Chase. " Aj and Thalia suddenly looked shocked for a moment when they heard my name. Christina and I gave them a weird look. "Uh… are you two alright?" I asked. "Yeah! Yeah! We're fine." Aj says quickly. "So…", Thalia says, " Show us your schedules." We give it them and they look at it. Aj just nods and says, "Lucky for you two we have the same classes. So just follow us around." Thalia and Aj starts to walk away and we follow. Aj turns his head to look back and he stares straight into my eyes. The headache comes back. Shit.

_"You ready Jason." A guy says. "I am, but are you? You sure you want to do this? I don't want to kill you man." I say smirking. "Just worry about yourself. Now let's go!" he says. The feeling on my arm _changes_. I smile. "Whatever you say Hood."_

"Jacey! Hurry up! We're already late enough!" Christina yells. I didn't notice that I stopped walking. I walk quickly to catch up. I was thinking about the guy, Hood. Who exactly is he? His voice. I just heard it. I sudden wave of realization hit me. My heart starts racing. I know who he is. I know who _Hood _is. I can't believe it. He's… Aj.

**There's Chapter 2. I hope you really enjoyed it because I know I enjoyed typing it. Reviews are appreciated :) Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's a going? Here's Chapter 3. So enjoy! :)**

**"From One Life, To Another"**

**Chapter 3**

I've met Aj before. Why the hell can't I remember any of this? How come people react weirdly when they hear my name? Aj and Thalia did. Even Mr. Grayson. It's like the already knew me. And these headaches keep getting worst and worst. And the things I'm hearing from them are getting weirder and weirder. First, I was determined to end something and there's an explosion. Then I say I want to eat souls. And now I figured out that I've met Aj before. What the hell is going on?

"Here's our first class. Our teacher is Mr. Lawrence. He's actually pretty cool." says Aj. "We have some fun and we actually learn some stuff." says Thalia. We enter the classroom and it felt like all eyes were on us. Then I realized that all eyes _were_ on us. Once we were seen, students began to whisper to each other. _"Hey we got new kids." "Just what we needed, two more stupid asses." "Who's the guy? He's kinda cute." _The entire class was talking about us.

I heard a guy say, "Who's that pretty lady over there? Damn she's perfect. Hot face, hot body, hot legs, this chick has it all!" That just really pissed me off. Then the same guy yells out, "Hey babe! You are just the sexiest chick I have ever seen! How about you show me some love?" Christina looks at the guy with a really pissed off I glared at him at yelled, "Hey perv! Sit your ass back down and shut the hell up." He sit back down without saying another word. Christina grabs my arm and says, "Thanks Jacey." I smiles at her. "No problem."

A middle-aged man, who I'm guessing was Mr. Lawrence, walks up and yells, "Class! Class!" The students still weren't listening. He sighs then yells, "Students! Shut up already!" The entire class went silent. I'm starting to like the guy.

"Adrian, Thalia, your late. And I see you brought some guest." Mr. Lawrence says. Aj walks up to him and shakes his hand. "Sorry sir. These two are new here and were lost. We found them wandering the halls with no idea on where to go." Mr. Lawrence nods his head. "I see. And you two are?" Christina clears her throat and says, "Christina Moon sir." Mr. Lawrence nods his head then turns to me. "And you?" He looks me straight in the eyes, and its making me a bit nervous. I shake his hand. "Jason Chase sir." Mr. Lawrence continues to stare ate me then he just nods. "Ok then. It's nice to meet you both. Take your seats next to Adrian and Thalia.

We take our seats and Listen to Mr. Lawrence. "Now, onward with the lesson." I tried to listen, but I zone out. Still not interested in this crap.

The bell rings. I'm standing at the door waiting for Christina. The perv then exits the class. I get pissed off again. I grab him and say, "If you ever say things like you did before again, your dead." I glare ate him. He shutters a bit and says, "Yeah… yeah… s-sorry." I let him go and he quickly walks away quickly.

Christina finally exits the class. "You took long." I complain. She smacks me on the arm. "Shut up Jason." I smirk. "Let's just get to our next class and get this day over with."

The final bell rang and we were dismissed. Finally. It felt like I was imprisoned. Christina was finally ready to leave. "Let's go." We exit Soul Academy and I feel relieved to leave. "You zoned out in every class today, didn't you?" Christina says I smile at her and say, "You know me so well." She just rolls her eyes.

"Hey," Christina suddenly says, "thanks for defending me from that perv on first period." She smiles at me and I put on a small smile. "No problem. I hate bastards like him." "Or were you just jealous?" I stare ate Christina with a confused look on my face. "What? Why would I be jealous?" Christina smirks and just walks away. I was going to complain when suddenly I got a weird feeling. Like something is going to happen. Something bad.

I feel the ground shaking beneath my feet. My eyes widened when I noticed that something was falling from the sky, and it was going to land on Christina. "Christina!" I yell. She turns around and looks up realizing what was happening. She gasp is horror. I ran as fast as I could and pushed her out of the way just before that thing landed. It crashed straight into the ground. A giant crater was formed from the impact.

I was relieved that it didn't land on Christina, but then I noticed that something was coming out from the crater. Its body has an odd shape. I couldn't see it clearly, but I could tell that its teeth were sharper than blades. Then I also realized that it had actual blades as fingers. "What… the.. hell.. is that?" I say terrified. Christina just lays on the ground speechless and frozen in terror. The thing suddenly roars and charged at me. I just stood there. I couldn't move. The thing stops charging and just stood right in front of me. It had red eyes that reminded me of blood. Then I realized that there _was _some blood on its face.

It smiles then grabs me by the neck. It lifts me up and I'm struggling to breathe. In the corner of my eye, I saw Christina on the ground with tears in her eyes. The beast was obviously not human. It roars and then stabs me with its blade-sharp claws. I yell in pain and cough up blood. I thing is running through my mind. _I am going to die. I am going to die._

**Damn. That's intense. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be done and published later on today. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated :) Peace!**

**-JayDays **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna skip the intro but here's Chapter 4. Enjoy :)**

**"From One Life, To Another"**

**Chapter 4**

My vision was blurry. I'm still losing air. The only taste in my mouth was blood. I'm starting to fade away. I cough up more blood. The beast licks its teeth then roars. It's ready to bite my life away from me. Then suddenly, something explodes on the monster. It roars in pain and I'm free from its grasp. I drop to the ground. I'm able to breathe again, but I was still injured. The wound I got from being stabbed by the beast's claws was still bleeding, and I was coughing up blood. Then I hear a girl's voice yell, "You die now!" Her voice. I know that voice. Thalia?

I look up to see what's happening. I see Thalia charging at the monster with two pistols in her hands. She shot at the beast and it looks like the thing is actually getting hurt. She continues to shoot, but this only made the thing angrier. It tried to attack Thalia, but Thalia jumped and the attack missed. But then the monster swung its arm and it hit Thalia, sending her crashing into the ground. Shit.

"No! Thalia!" I hear Christina say. Christina's yelling caught the monsters attention. It roared the charged at her. Its arm then transformed into a longer, sharper blade. It stood right above Christina. It raised its arm blade, ready to kill Christina. _No! Christina!_ I yell in my head. _I can't do anything. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT! _I suddenly feel stronger. All the pain goes away. I feel powerful. The feeling in my arms change. The monster strikes. Christina screams.

"No!" yells Thalia, "Christi-"Thalia freezes. She's speechless. Suddenly the two pistols glow. And they transform into a human. The human was Aj. "Thalia," Aj says, "What's wro-" Aj was as shocked as Thalia. "Jason?" Aj says. I don't understand what's happening. Then I realize what was going on. I deflected the monster's attack. How you ask? My arms transformed into _blades._ I feel fearless. I smirk at the monster. "Ready to die you blood thirsty beast?" I say.

It tries to attack again but I dodge it and then I kicked the monster. I didn't know I kicked so hard, because the beast actually coughed up blood. I smirked again. For some reason, I was… _entertained._ It attacked again, but I dodged the attack. Then I actually cut one of its arms off. The monster screams in pain. I smile and say, "Well, this was fun, but I'm going to have to kill you now." Without trying, I slice the beast in half. It disintegrated. All that was left was a floating red egg. It was the monster's soul. "A Soul." I say smiling. "Great. I was a little hungry." I grabbed the soul, put it in my mouth, and swallowed it. The sensation of eating a soul was amazing.

I looked down at a puddle and saw my reflection. My eye color has changed. It went from brown to red. My blades glowed, and they transformed back into my arms. I turn around and see Christina with tears in her eyes. I put on a small smile and pull her into an embrace. Christina starts to sob. "It's ok." I whisper to her. "I almost died." She said. "Jacey, you almost died. You're still bleeding." I forgot about my wound. "Forget about it. You alright? You're not hurt?" Christina just shakes her head. Then she looks up at me with wide eyes. "Jacey, your arms… your eyes… what are you?" I think for a moment. Memories suddenly come back. I know who I am. I know _what _I am. I stand up straight. My arm glows and transforms into a scythe blade. "I am a weapon."

**Part of the truth is revealed! Jason Chase! The weapon! Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are appreciated. Peace! :)**

**-JayDays**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy :)**

**"From One Life, To Another"**

**Chapter 5**

Aj and Thalia come running to us. "Damn Jason!" says Aj amazed, "That was so freakin' awesome." Thalia was as amazed as Aj was. "Yeah! I can't believe I just saw you do that!" says Thalia. I just smirk at them and say, "It's nothing new." Then I stare right into Aj's eyes and say, "Am I right… _Hood?_" Aj was shocked that I called him "Hood". "H-how do you know that n-nickname?" Aj stutters. I just smile and say, "Well I am the one who made it up in the first place." Thalia's eyes grow wide. "You remember that?" I nod. "What else do you remember?" asked Aj. I think for a second. "Well, I remember this." My arms glow and they transform into a scythe blade and a sword. Christina was just speechless. I guess I would be too if I just had a near-death experience with a monster, and found out that my best friend was a living weapon who likes to eat souls.

"Incredible." Someone says behind us. We turn around to find Mr. Grayson standing there. He smiles at me and says, "Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you transform, Jason." I look at him confused. "You've seen me transform before?" He just nods. So many things are running in my mind right now. I have so many unanswered questions. I sigh. "I'm guessing we need to have a talk." Mr. Grayson laughs and nods again. "Come. We'll talk in my office.

We walk back to Soul Academy in silence. Once we entered to school, everyone was staring at us. They were shocked and maybe a little bit afraid. Everyone was silent as we walked. They just stared at us. I glanced at Thalia and noticed that she had a few cuts and bruises. I saw my reflection from a window and saw that I looked like shit. A couple cuts. A few bruises. And that stab wound I got from the monster was still bleeding a bit. It was noticeable because I was wearing a white shirt and you could tell that the stains were blood. At least my eye color changed back to normal.

We finally arrived at Mr. Grayson's office. He closed the door and all the windows. This must be a private talk. "So, what happened?" I'm guessing I have to be the one to explain, because Christina was still silent. So I did. I told him everything. That I've been getting a weird feeling when I heard about Soul Academy. That I've been getting headaches and hearing things. That a damn monster tried to kill us. "So, what does it all mean?" I ask. Mr. Grayson stares at the ground and thinks about it. "I guess you're hearing things from your old life." I get confused. "My _old _life? What the hell does that mean?" Then someone just enters the room and says, "It means that you're remembering things from your past." I stare at the man. Christina then asks, "Who are you?" The man had Grey hair and blue eyes. He looked strong, really strong. He straightens his tie and says "I'm Bruce Drake, the principle of Soul Academy." The principle? Bruce. I know that name. And like I expected, I get a headache. "Ah crap." I mutter.

_I'm running. I need to land at least one hit on the guy. I swing but I miss. Then he kicks me in the stomach. And I lose air in my lungs. "You're faster than that. Come on." He says. I start coughing. "Come on Bruce. Give me a break." He smiles at me then punches me in the jaw. My arms change back to normal and I fall to the ground. "There's your break." Bruce smiles at me then walks away. Leaving me on the floor wondering why the world is spinning fast._

"Bruce…" I mutter. Aj grabs my shoulder. "You okay?" I nod. Bruce looks at me. "You had another flashback, didn't you?" I smile at him and say, "You never gave me a break." He had a confused look on his face, but he then smiles when he realized what I was talking about. Bruce face suddenly turns serious. "Jason, I want to see what you can do. I want to see if you can still fight the same way." I stare at him. Bruce then turns to Aj and Thalia. "You two can fight him and don't hold anything back." Both looked shocked. "Are you serious, Bruce?" Aj asks. "I am always serious." I can't believe what I'm hearing. I just figured out that I'm a weapon, almost got killed by a beast, and now I have to fight two people I just remembered?

We walk to the front of the school. "Get ready." Bruce says. "Are you sure you really want to do this Jason?" Thalia asks. "I didn't agree to it, but I have no choice." Aj then smirks while staring at the ground. "What are you looking so smug about?" I say. He stares at me and says, "I'm just wondering how long you will last before we annihilate you." Thalia starts to laugh. I noticed that a crowd was gathering to see us fight. I start to get angry. I close my eyes. The ground under me cracks a bit. Aj and Thalia stop laughing and stare at me wide eyed. My arms transform into scythe blades. I open my eyes and my eye color changed to crimson red again. I smirk at them. "Just worry about yourselves."

**Scythe blades are Jason's favorite. Battle will start next chapter. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Peace! :)**

**-JayDays**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, at your service! :)**

**"From One Life, To Another"**

**Chapter 6**

"Aj!" Thalia yells. "Got it." Aj glows and then transforms into two pistols. "Start!" yells Bruce. Thalia starts to shoot at me. I didn't know I was really fast, because I dodge every shot. "Come on sharpshooter! You could do better than that! I know you can!" I yell. Thalia glares at me, and then starts to shoot again. And once again, I dodge every shot. I sigh. "This is getting boring." Thalia gets even angrier and shoots again. This time I just block the shots with my blades. "Come on!" Thalia yells. She stops shooting and starts panting. I smirk. "Tired? I expected more from you guys. I thought you were going to _annihilate _me?" I could really tell that Thalia was pissed off. "That's enough! Aj, let's do it!""Right!" What are they going to do? I stand ready for whatever it is that they're going to do.

Suddenly, I feel a strong amount of power building. "Let's see how cocky you'll be after this!" Thalia yells. I feel the ground shaking. I see Thalia with some sort of aura around her. "Soul Resonance!" Both Aj and Thalia yell. The pistols (which are Aj) transform into one huge machine gun. I was amazed by this. Seriously, this looked pretty awesome. Thalia aims at me and yells, "Grim Reaper!" She fires. I couldn't dodge the attack. The shots were just too fast. Crap. Well this is going to hurt. And… boom.

The machine gun transforms back into pistols, then the pistols transformed back to Aj. "Looks like we won." Aj says smirking. "Nope." I say smiling. Aj and Thalia both look shocked. I'll admit, the attack hurt, pretty badly. "Dammit." Aj muttered. "My turn." I say smirking. Power surges through my body. The ground cracks. I don't even know what I'm doing. I felt like someone or something else is controlling me. What Aj and Thalia did before, Soul Resonance, is that what I'm doing?

My scythe blades grow longer and sharper. Two more scythe blades grow on my back. Aj and Thalia just stand there in shock. I charge at them. It was all happening so fast. Everything was silent. Everyone was silent. Nobody moved an inch. I don't even know what happened.I return back to normal. My eyes go back to their normal color. I turned around to see Aj and Thalia frozen in their place. Suddenly, they collapse to the ground. "Amazing. Did he use Soul Resonance?" Mr. Grayson says. "Yes he did." Bruce says. "But he didn't link with a meister." Mr. Grayson says. "He didn't need a meister. He used Self-Soul Resonance." Mr. Grayson just stares at Bruce in shock.

I run to Aj and Thalia to check if I didn't kill them. Please, please, tell me I didn't kill them. I check their pulses. Good, they're alive, but they're unconscious. And they have a couple slash marks. Some were deep. Damn. I am dangerous. "Jason!" Christina comes running to me. "Damn Jacey. Remind me to never get you pissed off ever again." I smile at her. "So are they alive?" she asks. "Yeah, but they're knocked out." "That was really something Jason." Mr. Grayson says. I have mixed feelings about this. I feel entertained, proud, strong, but at the same time guilty, and confused. I turn to Bruce. "What did I just do?" "Soul Resonance." Bruce says plainly. "Ok… but what is _Soul Resonance_?" I ask. "A meister matches his/her soul wavelength with their Weapon's wavelength. When the wavelength's are synched, this results in a Super-Technique unique to each weapon and meister pair." Bruce explains. I am so confused right now. What the hell did he just say?

"Uh.. Can you say that in a way that I can understand it? Like what's a meister? What's a wavelength?" Bruce just sighs and shakes his head at me. Mr. Grayson starts to explain."A meister is a person who teams up with a weapon. A wavelength is the rhythm of a soul. It shows the characteristics of a person. When meisters and weapons synchronize their wavelengths, their souls resonate. As a result, a super-technique is used, depending on what the weapon is. Like Aj turns into pistols, right? By resonating souls with Thalia, he turns into a huge machine gun, and thus, using their technique, "Grim Reaper." Woah. That's going to be hard to memorize. Another question pops into my head. "But I'm a weapon, and I don't have a meister, so how did I use Soul Resonance?" Bruce speaks up. "You use something called Self-Soul Resonance. Your soul alone was powerful enough to amplify your attacks. " "That's amazing." Christina says.

"Any more questions?" Bruce asks. I have one. "I'm a weapon, so who was my meister? You should remember, right?" Bruce was a little surprised by my question. He sighs then says, "You never had one, Jason. You were the only weapon who didn't need a meister. You were really a unique weapon Jason." "You really were. You were the best weapon." Aj said. I just noticed that Thalia and Aj were awake. "Then what happened to me? Why the hell can't I remember any of this?" Everyone stays silent. Bruce sighs and says, "I think it's time to tell him."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Peace! :)**

**-JayDays**


End file.
